A multi-disciplinary symposium focussing upon the foraging behavior of animals will be held this June at the 1978 Animal Behavior Society Meetings. Since this area of research is interdisciplinary and requires the application of many different experimental and theoretical techniques, this symposium could make substantial contributions to future research, in comparative psychology and behavioral ecology.